


This Is Between You & Me

by TheLovelySilence



Series: Bottom Zayn One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bed Sex, Bottom Zayn, Fetish, M/M, Orgasm, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Niall, Wet Dream, semi-fluffy, sex ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelySilence/pseuds/TheLovelySilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall may or may not have a weird obsession with the idea of rimming somebody, and Zayn just so happened to fall victim to it.</p><p> Smut. </p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Between You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all the reads & the comments on the first two one shots in the series! And also thanks @HotforCurlyStyles for helping me realize a major issue in my works, that help me benefit for the better! Again this is MxM, so if it's not your "thing" I do suggest hitting that back arrow on the top left of your screen. If you're for it, read on lovey.

* * *

 

This was the third night in a row now. 

 

I sat up in my bed, my heart pounding. The same old sheen of sweat incased my fidgety body. I could smell the sharp tang of my dream in the air as I felt the bed sheet stick to my lower region. I flustered remembering the dream in clarity.

I wasn't necessarily proud of having dreams about rimming a random, yet familiar ass. That was the worst part of the dream, I could never see the person in questions face. 

I had this perfect delusion, the round flesh mapped out to ever detail. The perfectly golden cheeks showcasing the dusty rose colored entrance. The ring of muscle flexing under my tongue. It felt as if I could feel the puckering hole devour my tongue as I made my vigorous ministrations. 

If I were to be completely honest, it was incredibly embarrassing just how much these dreams turned me on. 

I finally got out off the bed, discarding the stained sheet into the nearest clothes bin. I took a beeline straight for the shower, hoping the freezing water could tame my aching erection.

 

* * *

 

 

"Morning Niall, you want some breakfast?' Louis said placing his coffee down onto the island. I jumped a bit at the reasonably normal conversation. I felt guilty, as if my sick delusions were in plain sight.

"N-No that's alright!" I said quickly. 

"What you skipping a meal? Are you sick today mate?" Harry said cheekily eating his bowl of flakes. Liam and Louis snickered at my expense as I felt as if everyone knew how much of a pervert I was.

"Ni you alright?" I looked over at Zayn as he buttered his two pieces of toast. His face was etched in worry as he placed down the butter knife and walked over to my way. I felt my body lock up as the hand was place onto my forehead.

"You don't seem to be running a fever, you have a stomach flu?" He said with confusion replacing his worry.

"No no, just not hungry. That's all!" I said putting my hands up in defeat.

"What's going on with you mate? You're being strange this morning." Liam too getting up from his seat approaching me, his daddy instincts kicking in.

"I'm fine guys!" I said backing, turning back to my room. I quickly closed my door and crashed onto my bed, heart racing.

...

"That... was weird." Louis said looking around the room at the other confused lads.

"Agreed." Liam said taking his seat once more.

"How about I go chat with him, yeah?" Zayn said discarding his slightly burnt toast.

"You sure that's a good idea? He seemed bothered..." Harry said finishing his bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, well I can't let one of my mates be bothered. Besides who can resist a Bradford bad boy?" He said playfully, trying to ease the tenseness in the air.

"I raised you well lad." Louis said triumphantly as he sipped in glory.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ni, you okay?" I heard from the doorway as my bedroom door once closed again.

"Yeah, why does everyone keep asking?" I said trying to appear calm.

"Well for starters, you didn't eat with us, and now you're cooped in you room. You even said how much you hated it in here. I'm just worried..." He said sitting down on my bed next to me.

"I'm fine, really." 

"Ni."

"I'm serious!" I said biting my lip. I hated lying to the lads, but this was more on the drastic side. The room fell into a tense silence as I felt my insides begin to erupt at the awkwardness.

...

"So what is it?" He said looking at me a bit determined.

"W-what's what?" I said a bit nervous. Oh shit. 

"What's eating you?" Not necessarily me, but you get the gist of it... 

"..."

"Niall..." He said a bit impatiently. He now was show casing that cute pout, that to be clear, is nearly impossible to resist. 

"I was having these weird dreams, that's all!" I said biting the bullet, trying to end this already awkward conversation.

"About?" Fuck. 

"Nothing of importance!" I said, flinching at the quick answer that poured out my mouth. Too quick, way to go Niall... 

"You do know you can trust me right?" He said with a frown as he looked my way, slightly hurt. Aw shit...

"I was having a dream... about you know...erm rimming someone..uh nothing special..." I said almost in a whisper. The room felt as if it had froze, and my spine felt as if it was ripped out of my back how much I felt like jelly right now.

"I know, it's weird." I said my face became more flustered as the silence grew larger.

...

"It's not." 

I felt my eyes blink at the sudden words, did I hear right? 

"It's not weird Ni." My thoughts answered, seeing my facial features must have painted the picture of confusion.

"...really?" 

"Really. I'm just glad you're not sick or being bullied or something. I thought it was something incredibly serious." He said relief washing over his face as he smiled cutely.I felt the same emotion course through my veins as I kept my eyes on my lap, my cheeks flushing. I felt myself internally cry at Zayn's good nature. I should have trusted him more.

"...Could you not tell the lads? I'm not sure if they'll be as kind as you're to me right now." I said timidly looking up into those curious hazel eyes.

"Of course Nialler, this is between me an you yeah?" He said cheekily putting up a pinky finger. I smiled as I laced my pale one with his thin and warm digit. 

"Thanks Z." I said pulling our fingers apart, now not knowing what to say next. I was just happy that this was said off my chest and not frowned upon.

"So... where you any good?" I felt my throat lock up at the blunt question, as I coughed trying to get some sort of air in my lungs.

"Par-pardon?!" I said looking over at the now playful fierce eyes.

"You heard me, come on Ni, where you?" He said scooting the tiniest bit closer.

"I-I dunno!" I said now flushing more at the odd question. What the hell!

"I bet you are, now that I think about it. You have those nice lips yeah?" His voice lowering, sounding faintly seductive. I watched as his blown eyes looked back between my own and my lips. 

"Zayn I-"

My words were cut off by plump lips crashing into mine as we engaged in a kiss not even remotely PG. I could feel my head lighten at the lack of oxygen from the aggressive kiss, leaving me breathless. Feeling his hand run to the back of my head, pulling on my locks, sent sensations right to my dick; it was becoming intoxicating. I pulled away to see his face more flushed now as he kept his gaze glued on my mouth. I couldn't help but lick my lips under the intense glare the raven was giving.

"Fuck Ni..." He said sliding off his sweatpants, while keeping steamy eye contact. He then pulled of his lose jumper and left was just his tight black briefs he graciously wore today. 

"You gonna just stare?" He said with a sultry smirk. I felt as if I was going to choke on a imaginary lump as I fumbled for the waistband of his underwear. I slowly slid them down his narrow hips, along his impossibly smooth skin.  _Not only are you craved by the hands of the Gods, but they gave you skin of silk too? Blasphemy._ _  
_

I felt my self blush at the sight of the tanned lad's already perky member, that was just the perfect size for him. I fidgeted not knowing how to approach the situation, making an unnecessarily awkward situation.

"Niall you adorable." He said as he giggled with a light blush across his face.

"I dunno wh-where-how to go about this..." I said feeling my face engulf into flames.

"Do it lick in you dreams Ni, it's okay you know?" 

"..."

"What now?" He said getting a bit sexual frustrated.  _Which is understandable giving the situation. Come on Niall..._

"...I like your ass to be up..." I said right above a whisper. I watched his Zayn blushed, but a saucy smirk spread across his face. 

"Oh how surprisingly bold of you~" He said as he got on his hand and knees on the bed. The curve in his beck was sinfully sexy as his hooded eyes looked over his shoulder back at me. I scooted behind him and cautiously placed my hands on his hips, and moved them along to spread his soft cheeks apart. My eyes perked up at the breath taking sight of the dusty rose pink hole like I saw in my dreams, and I felt my mouth water. Unknowingly, I was kneading and massaging his round golden cheeks making soft moans slip from those plump lips.

I then lowered my head to begin splaying kisses down the small of his back, onto his ass. I couldn't help the urges to to nip lightly and leave little marks on the perfectly tan cheeks quivering in front of me.

"For fuck sake Niall... fucking tease..." He said pants now coming from his mouth. I blew hot breath onto his entrance, and smirked at the slight pucker in reaction. I was nipping my way closer and closer, my confidence skyrocketing. 

I begun by slowly licking his hole watching the dusty rose become moistened and quiver. I could feel the drool roll down my chin as I begun to probe the entrance with my tongue, going in slightly, just to tease the moaning mess. I had not realize how much licking someone was a turn on to I felt my prick was rock hard as I was giving it a few tugs.

I don't know what eternal hunger came over me, but next thing I knew was tongue fucking Zayn so good his member was leaking all over my sheets.

"Fuck Ni..aaahh..." He moaned his face pressed into the pillows. I felt as his ass grinned back on my face, his crack pressed against my nose as he was thrusting on my tongue earnestly. 

I pulled back to see the hole now red, and abused gaping waiting to be filled with more. I smirked at the whine of protest the vixen exasperated at the loss of contact. I blew cold breath and watch as his anus twitched in pleasure and i grinned diving back in.  _When did I become such a pervert?_

 _"Niall... I-I'm gonna come if you keep this up..."_ His words fumbling out has head was thrown back at the feeling of my tongue exploring his insides. I gave his ass a hard squeeze as continued.

 _"Fuck... I-m cumming...nnnhaa!"_ He moaned as his back arched offensively sensual and I could see him dripping below.  

I pulled back and blushed realizing what had occurred, and notice how hard I was now. Zayn flipped onto his back and looked up though his long lashes, with a beautiful flush on his face.

"Zayn, may i..?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He giggled as he sat up to pull me into a kiss ass I fumbled for a condom out the nightstand next to us. 

I slid it on earnestly, nearly dropping it a few times and watch Zayn laugh in my horror.

"It's okay Ni, I'm not going anywhere no time soon." He said with a small grin. I crashed our lips together as I slid into him slowly.

"Ohh fuck..." He moaned lowly.

"Z you've got to be quiter, the lads are just down the hall yeah?" I said moving my hips sensually slow.

"Mmmm yes." He said biting his lip as I picked up the pace. I could hear the wet smack as my balls his his ass, getting even more turned on at knowing the wetness was from my own spit.

"Fuck Ni, go harder...ah shit.." He said his hips bucking into my thrusts.

"Anything for you, jesus Zayn..." I said putting more force behind my thrust. MY eyes squeezed shut at the tightness of him clenching down onto me.

"Ni,ni...ni I'm gonna come again-aaah~" He said grabbing onto my shoulders as he rolled his hips hypnotically as he started to leak over himself this time. 

"Shit Zayn me too-!" I said as I gave a few more desperate thrust, feeling my hips sputter.

"Christ Zayn..." I said closing in for a sloppy kiss, that at this point, was incredible hot.

* * *

 

"Are you feeling better Niall? You had something to eat right?" Liam innocently asked coming into the living room with me and Zayn snuggled up onto the couch watching Netflix.

"Huh..?" I said in a sputter, face flushing.  _Have I been found out?????_ _  
_

"Yeah I made his favorite." Zayn said with a devilish grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing ziall ;)! Next one is going to be Ziam so stay tuned!


End file.
